random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario kart wii z!
Mario kart Wii z is for the Wii z, (YOU DON'T SAY) and it is the 10th Mario kart. In the desperate attempt to save the gaming industry from becoming bankrupt and removing smartphone and tablet gaming (seriously, those things are BAD) It is also the only Mario Kart game where you can battle and race with 16 players. it was released on February 3rd 2021 in all regions. It also uses the Zenon Wi-Fi for the online mode. (Nintendo Wireless Network. It was also the last Nintendo game to be made before the Great Co. Merge happened, and sure enough, after that tablets died out and stupidity and Apple, but not due to this game, but due to the success of Squirrely's Treehouse. Items *Banana *Triple Banana *Green Shell *Triple Green Shell *Red Shell *Triple Red Shell *Mushroom *Triple Mushrooms *Super Leaf (Pressing down the Analogue stick can remove it) *Fire Flower *NEW Ice Flower (freezes players, if your frozen, press A rapidly to unfreeze) *Boomerang Flower *DIFFERENT! Cape Feather (Hops higher and stops you from falling off the track) *Coin (not found in the item roulette) *POW Block *Mega Mushroom *Lightning *Super Horn *Bullet Bill *Star *Poison Mushroom (same as Thunder Cloud, but gets you instantly, bumping into other players gives them tinyness aswell) *Fake Item Box (You get thrown up in the air instead of spinning out of control) *Thunder Cloud *Piranha Plant *DIFFERENT! Super Banana ( 5x as big as a normal, puny banana, Spawns 3 smaller bananas around them) *DIFFERENT! Dodecahedron Item Box (Item Box gives you star, banana, green, red shell, blooper, Super feather, Blue Shell, Bob-omb, Fake Item Box and Super Horn) *Blooper (Doesn't ware off on speed boosters and it causes CPU to wobble like in Mario Kart DS and it slows you by 10% and spawns oil puddles around the course) *Blue Shell *Golden Mushroom *Bob-omb *Boo *NEW Syrup Jar (Floods the road, acts as off road) *NEW Matter Cruncher (spawns a matter cruncher which makes holes in the course. Latiku will have to pick you up if you fall in it) *NEW Black Shell (Homes through everyone) Added to item roulette with the downloadable pack: *Hearts (Same as it was in double dash) Characters this karting game has seriously too much characters, infact... ITS OVER 9000!! *Mario *Luigi Peach (her name is massive because Chuck Norris said so) *Daisy *Toad *Toadette *Yoshi *Birdo *Donkey Kong *Shrek *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong *Funky Kong *Cranky Kong *The Vicar of Dibley *Donkey Kong Jr *Wario *Waluigi *Bowser Jr *The 7 Koopalings (I forgot what they were called) *Rosalina *Koopa Troopa *Dry Bones *Dry Piranna Plant *Donald Duck *Gary The Gadget Guy *Dry Bowser *Sheldon Cooper *Bowser *Shy Guy *Latiku *Wiggler *Professor e. Gadd (his head has been redesigned, Heavily.) *Chuck Norris *The Mighty Poo *Troll Face *Slenderman *Dinkleberg *Whoever vandalised this page with non mario characters *Moe Syzlack *Villager (minecraft) *The Face of Boe *Johnny Derpp *King Boo *Petty Piranha *Queen Bee *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Baby Peach *Baby PewDiePie *Jabba The Hut *Baby Slenderman *Baby Daisy *Mii *Xbox Avatar Downloadable: *Metal recoats of all of them (not baby characters) £4.00 *Colour recoats of toad, yoshi, shy guy, and birdo (white, red, blue, yellow, orange, lime green, black, purple and pink) £3.00 *Tanooki and cat suits for all (again, not for babies) £5.00 *Paratroopa £0.99 *R.O.B £0.99 *Baby Rosalina (with brown hair for the super mario galaxy story to make sense) £1.10 *Baby Wario £1.20 *Baby Waluigi £1.20 *Baby Bowser (With Downloadable Pack) *Baby Donkey Kong (With Downloadable Pack) *Baby Yoshi (With Downloadable Pack) *Kamek (With Downloadable Pack) Unlockable Through AmiiThree *Sonic *Villager *Link Nitro Tracks There are 20 new courses and 4 DLC courses. Mushroom cup: * Bros. Circuit * Shroom park * Good Egg Galaxy * DK Frozen Tropics (Loop) Flower cup: * Delfino Shore * Acorn Plains * Bamboo Forest * Yoshi Island Loop Blooper cup: *Pewdiepie's House *Goth Land *New New York (Dr who) *Wendy's Barbie Palace Star cup: * Peach Castle/ Royal Circuit * Chalk Cliffs * Wario Bros. Factory * Planet express ship Special cup: * Mario Circuit 5 (Successor to Mario Circuit 4 SNES) * Upbeat Savannah * Bowser Circus (PAL) Bowser's Seizure Castle (Everywhere Else) * Rainbow Skyramps (Loop) Downloadable Pack: * Beta Waluigi Pinball * Mute city * Hyrule circuit * Baby Circuit (The Background Of Baby Park) Retro Courses NP: Nintendo Phone; The successor to the 3DS and New 3DS Shell Cup *DS Mario Circuit *SNES Vanilla Lake 2 *GCN Shroom Bridge *GBA Broken Pier Banana Cup *U Toad Harbour *Wii Toad Factory *N64 Sherbert Lake *NP Ice Palace Leaf Cup *3DS Alpine Pass *SNES Choco Plains 1 *GBA Lakeside Park *U Electrodrome POW Cup *NP Stormside *GCN Mushroom City *GBA Bowser Castle 4 *Wii Daisy Circuit Lightning Cup *NP Rocket Gardens *3DS Wuhu Mountain Loop (Maka Wuhu for US) *DS Bowser Castle *GCN Rainbow Road Downloadable Pack: *N64 Choco Mountain *GBA Sunset Wildst *U Shy-Guy Falls *NP Moon Highway Nitro Battle Courses * Computer Motherboard * Super Mario World * Crystal Caves * Snowy Mountain peak * Comet Observatory * Bowser Jr's Jumbo Stadium Downloadable Pack: *Shrek's Love and Life Swamp *The Ghost Lighthouse Retro Battle Courses *SNES Battle Course 2 *N64 Double Deck *GCN Luigi's Mansion *Wii Delfino Pier *3DS Honeybee Hive *U Toad Harbour Downloadable Pack: *NP Toilet Factory *GBA Yoshi Desert Vehicles Karts *DS Standard *Caterpillar *3DS Pipe Frame Unlockable: *U Dirt Buggy *Wii Baby Kart *DS Mushmellow *DS Superstar *Dibley's Cottage Teacup *NP Royal Carrige *3DS Golden *DS B Dasher *3DS Boat Dasher *DS Safari Rider *Dinkelberg's Lawn Mower *Hex-Hive Rider *Baby-Slender Buggy *Frost Kart *DS Poltergust 4000 Downloadable: *DS Egg 1 £0.00 *U Blue Falcon £0.50 Bikes and Quadbikes *Wii Standard Unlockable: *Wii Dolphin Dasher *Unicorn Quad *U Standard Quad *NP Golden Bike *Frost Quad *Wii Bullet Bike *Luma Bike *Bazinga-Bike *Meme Bike *Flower-Power Bike Downloadable: *U Hyrulian Horse £0.50 Gliders *3DS Standard *U Parachute *3DS Parafoil Unlockable: *U Paper Airplane *U Squirrel Glider *U Wario Bros Glider *NP Mario Bros Glider *NP Daisy Pink *Fish Glider *3DS Golden *Sponge *Vintage Dibley Table Cloth *Bone Glider *Moe's Rat Glider *Dinkelberg's Smartkite *Chineese Dragon Glider Downloadable: *Frost Glider £0.00 *Virgin Airlines Plane £0.50 (Can be unlocked with a code on an Virgin Airlines plane ticket or Virgin Galactic space ticket) Wheels *3DS Standard *3DS Roller * 3DS Monster Unlockable: *U Wooden *3DS Mushroom *3DS Sponge *Troll Wheels *NP Royal Pink *3DS Rally *3DS Golden *Bone *Rally Roller *Squirrely Wheels *Derpp Wheels *Mini-Boe Wheels *Monster Slender Wheels Downloadable: *U GLA Wheels £0.00 *Frost Monster £0.50 (NEW!!!) Propellers Propellers appear at the back of karts when you are underwater *3DS Standard Yellow *Standard Blue *Standard Red Unlockable: *Standard Green *Mushroom Fan *Ninja blades *Shrek's Farting Propeller *Wooden *Golden *Pretty Pink *Triple Fan *Frost Blades *Sponge *Jabba's Funky Fan *The Pewdd Blade *Bone fan Downloadable: *Factory Blades £0.00 *Dyson Bladeless Propeller £0.50 (Can also be unlocked with a code which is with any Dyson product) Downloadable Content & Updates There is a downloadable pack consisting of 4 battle stages, 8 race courses, 4 characters and the hearts item that is all for £10. There are also 5 characters that can be downloaded from £0.99 to £1.20 and 3 character recoats such as metal versions and different colours and item powerups among kart types. Release dates for DLC & Updates *1.1 April 2021: Baby Wario and Waluigi & minor bug fixes *1.2 June 2021: Downloadable Pack & online improvements *1.3 August 2021: Paratroopa, R.O.B and the Metal recoats & minor bug fixes *1.4 September 2021: The kart types & minor bug fixes *1.5 December 2021: Colour recoats & faster online with better connection *1.6 Febuary 2022: Tanooki and Cat recoats *1.6.1July 2022: Baby Rosalina & minor bug fixes Notes Names of the Retro Vehicles are inaccurate... Unlocking Criteria is coming soon with more pictures Category:Squirrel71 Category:Mario Category:Mario Kart